queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
El Colgado
El Colgado is the 28th episode in the series. It translates to "The Hanged Man." Plot Summary On the run from hitmen in Malta, Teresa is helped by an old friend whose intentions are anything but clear. Plot Texas, One Month Ago James knocks on the front door of a home. His hair is slicked back and he's wearing a suit and holding flowers. A man opens the door and greets him, calling out to his wife that "Trevor" is here. James, as Trevor, offers the flowers to the wife, Diane. James has been working at the plant with her husband. They sit down to dinner together, with the husband saying a prayer before the meal. As he prays, James looks up at the painting of The Last Supper on the wall, and at the daughter quietly sneaking food, smiling at her. James had told the husband that he used to work for a commodities broker, and Diane asks him about it. James has a flashback of killing Eric Watson and of killing the man that kidnapped Camila all those years ago. He tells her that it's "murder," and the competition is cutthroat. Diane asks about his family, and James says that he had a little sister, but she died when he was young. Diane asks about his parents, and he says that it's just me. ''Diane tells him that everyone that sits at their table is considered family. The husband asks the girls to show them how they welcome family. The little girl, Suzy, stands up on her chair and begins a rendition of "This Little Light of Mine." '''Malta, Present' James and Teresa are speeding down a narrow street. Teresa asks what he's doing there, and James tells her not now, asking where their pursuers are. Two motorcycles speed up on them, and begin firing at their car. James hits a man's cart while attempting to avoid hitting another car. As they reach the end the street, a car fires a semi-automatic weapon at them. James tells Teresa to get down and turns the corner. Teresa calls Pote, who is in bed with a woman. He answers her call and she tells him that they found us, and he needs to meet her at the safe house. Pote leaves money on the woman's table and leaves. Teresa demands that James give her his gun. He hesitates, but hands it over. The back window of their car is shot out by their pursuers, and Teresa turns around in her seat to shoot back. Teresa ducks just as a bullet hits her headrest. James tells her to hang on and crashes into a parked car as he makes a turn. Recovering from this, he continues driving. The passenger side window is shot out before James takes an especially sharp turn, losing them. As soon as James and Teresa are safe, Teresa turns the gun on James. I just saved your life. She says that if he wants to save his, he'll turn left. Casa Para Los Niños Orphanage, Mexico ''' Camila is holding a white stuffed animal sadly. Cortez joins her in the orphanage, telling her that it's very impressive. When it's up and running, the orphanage will house over 200 orphans. Cortez tells her that it's a fine step to honoring Epifaño, but the second step -- capturing her killer -- is more important, and that his men are closing in on her in Malta as they speak. '''Malta Teresa asks James how he found her while holding a gun to his head. Would you mind pointing that somewhere else? She tells him to answer the question. There's a contract out on someone they call "La Princesa." He did some digging and found out that she was moving Bolivian coke. He followed the sicarios hoping to help. Teresa says that's bullshit, and when he says that it's the truth, she asks him why he would do that. James says that the last time they met, Teresa offered him a partnership. She reminds him that he tried to kill her. He tells her that if he really wanted to kill her, she would be dead, and she knows that. Teresa asks him if he's working for Camila, and he says that they parted ways a while back. He states that he's not working for Camila. Teresa says that she knows that he has another gun, and tells him to give it to her. James nods, puts his sunglasses back on, and gives it to her. Teresa takes the gun and tells him to get out of the car slowly. She tells him to open the trunk and finds that it's full of rope and other kidnapping whatnot. James tells her that it's not for her, and that he figured that he'd have to subdue Pote to even get a word in with her. Teresa tells him to get a zip tie and tie himself up, then get in. He ties his wrists, but tells her that it isn't smart because there are people after her. She interrupts his speech by shooting at the ground near his feet. Bullfighting Match in Mexico Cortez and Jimenez are talking about the fight. Cortez, who is smoking weed, says that he's always admired matadors. Jimenez says that the bull -- Sicario -- has killed 3 matadors this month and made him a lot of money. Jimenez asks him what he wanted to speak about without Camila. Cortez has a heroin supplier in Tamaulipas. Jimenez is hesitant to go behind Camila's back over this, because they're practically family. Cortez asks if he knew that his familia held a private meeting with the Columbians yesterday, and he says that he didn't. Cortez insists that once their heroin business is up and running, they won't need her or Reynaldo. Jimenez shakes his hand, saying that it sounds good. Casa Para Los Niños Orphanage, Mexico ' Camila watches as a painter finishes a mural of Isabela's childhood teddy bear, Pablito. Epifaño had given the bear to her on her fifth birthday. Isabela asks how Camila remembered, and she says that she's the one who picked him out. Isabela notes that there's something different about her mother, that's she's ''like, glowing or something. Camila says that she's just excited about the opening. Isabela doesn't believe her, and realizes that they found Teresa. Isabela asks when it's happening, and demands to know. Camila says that it's happening today. Isabela nods and says good. '''Malta Pote enters the apartment to grab their things, hearing on the news about a bomb exploding in Valleta. On the screen is the shootout and car chase James and Teresa just went through. Teresa drives James' car to the safe house and calls Pote. James is still in the trunk. Pote asks how Teresa got away, and she says that James helped her. Pote is surprised to hear that James helped her and asks if he's working with Camila. Teresa says that she doesn't know. Pote praises her for putting him in the trunk and tells her that he's leaving now. Teresa enters the safe house. As Pote is leaving the apartment, he is stopped by masked men at the front door, who push him back into the apartment. Texas, one month ago James, as Trevor, tells Mark that he has a beautiful family as he looks over a wall of photos of them. Mark tells him that he's been a real godsend to the company, and that when Harold retires, Mark has his eye on Trevor for the position. The three girls enter the room and ask their dad for a bedtime story. James receives a call from Devon, who asks about Texas. James tells him that they made a mistake, and Mark can't be the guy who hijacked the shipment, it just doesn't fit. Devon tells him to take care of it. James doesn't want to, because he doesn't believe Mark did it, but Devon says that if James wants to run his own outfit that he'll have to. The call ends and the youngest daughter, Suzy, comes over and gives James a hug, telling him goodnight. Marsa industrial district, Malta James is still in the trunk and is attempting to break his zip tie open. Teresa opens a safe and removes a duffle bag. She wipes her face and changes her shirt, turning on the news. Teresa pauses in her movements as she recognizes her own face on the TV. She's a person of interest and is believed to be tied to the high speed chase and bombing. Pote is being tortured in the kitchen of the apartment. Pote refuses to give up Teresa's location. The phone rings, and the torturer tells Pote to have Teresa meet him at the ferry in Gozo. Pote says that she'll know it's a setup, but the torturer says that he'll have to convince her. The torturer accepts the call and puts the phone to Pote's ear. Pote says what the torturer asked him to, because he presses a gun to his head. Teresa realizes that Pote is warning her, and is on the verge of tears. The man places the plastic bag back over Pote's face. Outside the window, a car parks next to James'. Two men get out. Teresa grabs some guns and puts the duffle bag back in the safe, going outside. The men stab the tires and move on to the safe house. James watches them go through a bullet hole in the trunk as Teresa retreats back inside. In the gunfight, Teresa drops her gun and crawls back to get it. She drops some metal pipes on one villain, while the other still stalks her. James has finally freed himself from the zip tie and is using a crowbar to open the trunk. Teresa runs across the warehouse as the villain follows. She's backed into a corner, and offers to double whatever her pursuer is being paid. He tells her that she's a legend, and that she was a nobody until she killed Epifaño, and now he's going to kill her. James hurls his entire body through the glass window and tackles the man. They fight, and Teresa grabs a gun off the floor, shooting the man. She asks James if he's hurt, and he confirms that he's fine. They hear a noise from a police scanner the man was carrying. Their vehicle has been spotted and the police are on their way. Teresa takes him into the room with the safe, retrieving her duffle bag while James watches the police arrive from the window. James tries to convince her to give him a gun and she hands him one that only has one round. She calls Rocco de la Peña and asks him to help her get out of there, because if he doesn't he'll be losing a lot of money. He says that he'll see what he can do. Teresa leaves and James follows, asking who she was talking to. He reminds her that she has a $10 million dollar bounty on her head and she just gave up her location. She tells him that she doesn't need him to lecture her, reminding him that the last time she saw him, he was shooting at her. They argue over the details, with James reminding her that she's the one who attacked him at the depot. James insists that he's just trying to keep her alive, and has been since the beginning. Teresa tells him that she doesn't trust him, and she doesn't even know him. A tactical team tears through the door as Teresa struggles to open another. In the apartment, a man hits Pote, because Teresa didn't go to the ferry. Pote laughs. The two men continue to hit him as he struggles against his zip tie handcuffs. Pote breaks his thumb on the next hit, masking the sound. He slips his hand out of the handcuffs, freeing himself. Pote attacks the two men before being attacked with a cattle prod. He goes down, still convulsing. James and Teresa make their way out of the compromised safe house, with James in the lead. They are caught by two police officers. In the back of a police car, James and Teresa talk about going to prison. James says that Malta was listed number four in "Top Ten Places to Do Time" on CNN, and they teach yoga and eat French bread. Teresa asks what number one was, and he says that it's Sweden; the prisons are like IKEA stores. I'd like to trust you. But I barely know you. I know how you shoot, how you fight. James says that maybe that's all there is. The officer turns off the road. Pote is being dragged through the apartment. Pote has a flashback of a child practicing shooting. The torturer notes that it must have been hard for him to break his thumb, because he knows that a sicario without their shooting hand is nothing. They strike at the right hand, injuring it further as Pote cries out. The police officers put on latex gloves as they come to a stop. Teresa tells the officers that they can let James go. James tells her that he's not going anywhere. Teresa begs for James' life as the officer removes a gun from the glove compartment and considers it. He shoots his partner in the head. Rocco opens Teresa's door. What are you waiting for? Theme music? This is a jailbreak. Teresa and James get out of the car as Rocco's men surround them. Rocco reminds Teresa that she's not out of the woods yet; the governor of Sinaloa is very powerful and has a vary large reach. A car stops in front of them and two men get out. Rocco hands Teresa a phone and she puts it to her ear. Camila says you should have known there's no place on earth you were safe from me. When my men are through with you, you're gonna regret the day you were born. ''Teresa says that she only regrets not killing her along with Epifaño. Camila tells her that her biggest problem is that she doesn't know who to trust. Gunshots ring out. Rocco's men have just killed Camila's. Rocco takes the phone from Teresa and tells Camila that Malta is his island and that he's just killed her men. Camila hangs up the phone. Cortez asks her if it's done, and she tells him that Rocco is sending souvenirs -- the heads of Cortez's best men. Teresa tells Rocco that she doesn't understand. He says that he played along to protect her. Rocco says that now that he's done his part, he believes that a renegotiation of their terms is in order. He wants 6% now, and she accepts that, but she needs to find Pote first. '''Mexico' Reporters are standing outside the orphanage, waiting for Camila to speak. Camila tells Isabela that she can't. Isabela takes her place at the podium, making a speech about her father. She demands action against the cartels who killed her father. Camila steps in when Isabela is crying too much to continue. Camila swears that the criminals who killed Epifaño will pay. In the apartment, James clears the rooms as Teresa follows behind. They find Pote in the bathroom. Teresa touches him and he startles awake. She helps him up when he refuses a doctor, noting his ruined hand. Pote cries as Teresa tells him that it's okay. Mexico Jimenez is visited by Cortez and a Jeep full of soldiers. Jimenez is barbequing his champion bull, Sicario, who lost his last bout. The soldiers present him with a suitcase of cash, the payment for the first shipment of heroin. Jimenez is surprised that they would get so much money for so little product. They drink to heroin. Jimenez asks him if it's true that he made tacos2x01 out of Batman, and Cortez confirms that he tasted just like tripas. Jimenez thinks that he's joking, until Cortez says that he's got a pasole recipe cooked up for Camila. Malta James and Teresa are on a balcony overlooking the city. James asks after Pote; he's asleep for now. Teresa is amazed that Pote didn't give her up, and James says that he knows that she would do the same; she doesn't think that she's that strong, but James reassures her that men like him follow strength, and she's as strong as they come. When Teresa asks James why he came back, there is a flashback to the night that James has to kill Mark Douglas. It is interrupted by the youngest, Suzy, entering the bathroom and screaming. James says that Teresa always said that there was another way, and he never believed her, but now he wants to do things differently. * Teresa: If we do this, it's not a partnership. You work for me. * James: You won't regret this. * Teresa: You might. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * James Valdez aka Trevor * Pote Galvez * Camila Vargas * Isabela Vargas * Colonel Cortez * Rocco de la Peña * Cesar "Batman" Guemes (mentioned) * Reynaldo Fieto (mentioned) * Devon Finch (flashback) * Eric Watson (flashback) * Mark Douglas (flashback) * Diane Douglas (flashback) * Suzy Douglas (flashback) Songs * This Little Light of Mine * Alma de Mariachi (IRR14#7) by APM Music * Vita è Per Essere Vissuta (KPM405 #10) by APM Music Quotes * James: The last time we met, you offered me a partnership. ** Teresa: And you tried to kill me. ** James: If I really wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. You know that. * (After revealing a trunk full of rope and stuff) James: Those are not for you. ** Teresa: Who, then? ** James: I figured I had to subdue Pote to even get a word in with you. * Cortez: Camila is like an alley cat. And you know what they say... "old cat, new rat." * Pote: Where is he now? ** Teresa: In the trunk. ** Pote: Attagirl. I'm leaving now. Keep him on ice until I get there. * Teresa: Whatever they're paying you, i'll double it ** Man: You're a legend, you know? ** Teresa: what are you talking about? ** Man: You murdered Epifaño Vargas. ** Teresa: He deserved it. He was a piece of shit. ** Man: He was a lion... and you were a nobody... until you killed him. And now.. I'm going to kill you. ** throws his body through a glass window and knocks the dude over * James: They're gonna search the building next. We gotta get out of here. I'm gonna need my gun. ** Teresa: There's no shooting your way out of this. ** James: Look, you and I both know our chances of surviving are better with a gun in my hand. ** hands him a gun checks the clip ** James: There's only one round. ** Teresa: Then you better aim good. * James: You have a $10 million dollar bounty on your head and you just gave up our location. ** Teresa: Don't need you to lecture me. * Teresa: Camila was trying to kill me, and you betrayed me. ** James: Uh, I didn't betray you. I was protecting you. ** Teresa: I didn't want your protection, and I don't trust you. ** James: You don't trust me? You're only alive because of me. ** Teresa: No, I'm alive because of me. ** James: Well, that's what you think. ** Teresa: You put a tracking device in Tony's GameBoy and sent sicarios after me. Do you not remember that? ** James: I tried to make Camila let you go. That's why I wasn't at the cabin. She didn't trust me to kill you. ** Teresa: Why should I believe you? ** James: Since the first day we met, I've been trying to keep you alive. And whether you wanna believe it or not, I'm still trying to. But you have to trust me. ** Teresa: You want me to trust you? I don't even know you. * Teresa: I'd like to trust you. But I barely know you. I know how you shoot, how you fight. ** James: And maybe that's all there is. * Teresa, to the officers: You can let him go. ** James: Teresa, I'm not going anywhere. * Rocco, to Camila: Those bullets you just heard... are buried... in the skulls of your sicarios. Teresa's under my protection now. Malta's my island. And the only bodies going back to Mexico are the ones you got killed. Stay off my island. * Rocco: People like Camila only understand the language of death and destruction. * Teresa, about Pote: They tortured him like an animal, butl he wouldn't give me up. ** James: He knows you'd do the same. ** Teresa: I'm not that strong. ** James: Yeah, you are. Men like Pote follow strength. You're as strong as they come. You proved that last night. * Teresa: Why did you come back? ** James: Really? After I split with Camila, I was working with Devon Finch. It was good for a while, 'til someone hijacked our shipment. I hunted down the people responsible, but... There was one guy left who Devon suspected. He was an outlier. I had my doubts, but... Devon wanted him taken out... When I looked into that little girl's eyes... You always said there was a different way. I never believed you. But now... I wanna do things differently. So I'm asking you.. please, let me in. ** Teresa: If we do this, it's not a partnership. You work for me. ** James: You won't regret this. ** Teresa: You might. Notes * Ben Lobado wrote this episode. Parallels (may contain spoilers) Gallery Teresa and james. el colgado. dylanobriyn.gif Pote. attagirl. el colgado. dylanobriyn.gif James zip tying his hands together. el colgado. dylanobriyn.gif Teresa El Colgado.jpg Teresa and Pote el colgado.jpg Teresa and James el colgado.jpg Teresa + gun and James El Colgado.jpg Teresa + phone el colgado.jpg Teresa El Colgado stills.jpg James as Trevor El Colgado stills.jpg Rocco El Colgado stills.jpg Teresa pointing a gun at James El Colgado stills.jpg Isabela looking at her mom El Colgado stills.jpg Teresa + gun El colgado stills.jpg 3x02 Peter Gadiot behind the scenes.jpg 3x02 bts Patrik Stanek Carlos Guerrero Hemky Madera.jpg Peter Gadiot BTS 3X02 El Colgado.jpg Alice Braga BTS 3x02 El Colgado 2.jpg Alice Braga laughing BTS 3X02 El Colgado.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x02